


SATURNALIA

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Historical, Christmas Presents, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Las Saturnales (Saturnalia en latín) son las fiestas anuales que se celebran en honor al dios Saturno. Una de las características más valoradas de las Saturnales, entre los romanos, es la inclinación hacia la desobediencia de normas sociales sin recibir castigo alguno. Oliver, actual gladiador essedarius, aprovechará dicha característica para obtener algo que ha deseado por largo tiempo.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	SATURNALIA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yayayin3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayayin3/gifts).



> 🌿Este One-Shot es un obsequio de navidad para YAYAYIN3, el cual participa en la Dinámica Navideña organizada en el grupo Wizarding⚡Shippers de Facebook.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_Prólogo_

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Algunos pueden pensar que esta no es una historia de navidad, pero permítanme decirles que están equivocados. ¿Por qué equivocados? Se preguntarán, y la respuesta es simple, porque en esta historia se mencionan las Saturnales, una celebración de la antigua Roma, ¿no me creen? Entonces lean un poco más.

Las saturnales eran las fiestas romanas celebradas en honor al dios Saturno, el dios de la agricultura. Dicha festividad se originó para conmemorar el Solsticio y el calendario agrícola, por lo que las primeras saturnales se celebraban del día 17 al 23 de diciembre. Se cree que en las Saturnales se celebraba la finalización de los trabajos del campo, llevada a cabo tras la conclusión de la siembra de invierno, cuando el ciclo de siembra dejaba a toda la familia campesina, incluidos los esclavos domésticos, tiempo para descansar del esfuerzo cotidiano. En las fiestas Saturnales, se decoraban las casas con plantas y se encendían velas para celebrar la nueva venida de la luz. Los familiares e incluso amigos se hacían regalos como los que se hacen en la fiesta de la Navidad.

Posteriormente, el nacimiento del Sol y su nuevo período de luz fueron sustituidos por la religión cristiana, quien hizo coincidir con dichas fechas el nacimiento de Jesús de Nazaret, todo con el objetivo de acabar con las antiguas celebraciones paganas. Eventualmente estas costumbres fueron asimiladas finalmente como la fiesta cristiana que hoy en día se conoce universalmente como la Navidad.

Y entonces... ¿Qué tienen que ver las Saturnales con esta historia? Bueno, Oliver Wood, protagonista de esta historia, aprovechará esta festividad para convencer a un poderoso romano para que le otorgue un regalo especial.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_En vísperas de las Saturnales_

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Oliver permanecía de pie, en posición rígida mirando hacia el grupo de prisioneros recién adquiridos para formar parte del cuerpo de gladiadores. Sus ojos marrones viajaron disimuladamente inspeccionando los rostros compungidos, aterrados, desesperados de los hombres que pedían a gritos volver a su pasado, a la vida que les fue arrebatada.

 _Sé lo que se siente,_ pensó empatizando con la situación, _alguna vez yo también estuve allí, en el mismo lugar, con la misma expresión en el rostro y los mismos ojos opacados de impotencia._

Porque sí, el que alguna vez fue conocido como Oliver Wood, ahora era únicamente un prisionero dispuesto a la diversión de los romanos, aquellos que tiempo atrás llegaron a las tierras que lo vieron nacer y se impusieron como nuevos dueños y gobernantes acabando en el proceso con la vida de muchos de los suyos.

Miró más hacia atrás, los hombres más altos y fornidos habían sido colocados al fondo para no perder de vista a ninguno, gracias a ello, su visión fue atrapada por unos hermosos, pero entristecidos ojos grises.

— Algunos de estos hombres fueron traídos desde tus tierras, Oliverio —comenzó a explicar el _lanista_ (1) del _ludus_ (2), quien había generado mucha simpatía por Oliver al haberse ganado un lugar como uno de los mejores gladiadores del momento—. Y pensé que ya que solo te queda una lucha más antes de ganar tu libertad deberías ofrecerles un poco de entrenamiento a los que lleguen a ser seleccionados como _essedarius_ (3).

— Será todo un honor para mí —respondió de inmediato. Aunque su mirada continuaba fija en un hombre en específico; un britano(4), el cual sus ojos grises transmitían inocencia, a pesar de que corporalmente prometía ser un gladiador esplendido, no obstante, esa mirada gritaba que no tendría las agallas suficientes para herir a su oponente aun si su vida dependiera de ello. Oliver sintió lastima, pero también envidia; envidia por lo que él perdió y el otro aún conservaba, lastima por lo que el otro estaba a punto de perder.

— No te preocupes muchacho, estos hombres continuarán bajo la supervisión del _magistri_ (5) Atilio Máximo. Como siempre vendrá todas las mañanas y observará su evolución y desarrollo, así, cuando estén lo suficientemente preparados para salir a la arena veremos si he logrado una buen inversión ―sonrió en dirección a los hombres―. ¡Llévenlos a lavar! ¡Y quítenles esas cadenas, no quiero que se magullen antes de siquiera comenzar el entrenamiento! —gritó a los esclavos que se encargaban de las funciones de limpieza y atención a los gladiadores.

Procedió a centrar su atención en Oliver.

― En seis meses, una pelea más tendrás que enfrentar solo entonces ganarás tu libertad ―volvió a sonreír― ¿Y ya has pensado qué harás cuando seas un hombre libre? —cuestionó, el lanista.

Oliver asintió.

— Vivir —el hombre sonrió con aprobación y orgullo, una respuesta inesperada, pero no por eso errónea.

— Es un excelente plan —y con esa respuesta lo incitó a continuar con el entrenamiento del día.

Oliver era uno de los britanos más fuertes y valientes del grupo, por su procedencia fue designado a formar parte del escuadrón _essedarii_ , el grupo de gladiadores que luchaban sobre carros provenientes precisamente de Britania. Desde la primera vez que había corrido en el anfiteatro había sido reconocido por su destreza equilibrando el carro y su fiereza en la lucha.

Pasados ya siete años de aquella primera vez, al fin iba a obtener su libertad. Solamente tenía que correr una última vez en el mismísimo Anfiteatro Flavio(6) para el cumpleaños del emperador Claudio y ganar el combate. Ya había ganado incontables encuentros, tantos que sin duda en el último daría lo mejor de sí. Y entre tanto, se dispuso a llevar a cabo la misión que le había encomendado el lanista.

Treinta prisioneros fueron traídos al ludus de Numerio Fabio, cinco de ellos fueron designados a integrar el grupo de _essedarii_ , el resto fueron distribuidos entre los samnitas, provocatores, retiarios, tracios, murmillones y sagitarios(7). De los cinco hombres asignados al grupo essedarii, solo uno era de origen britano ―a pesar de que era una costumbre desde tiempos de Julio César hacer que todos los britanos corrieran en los carros, por el simple hecho de que dicho vehículo había sido traído de las tierras de Britania.

Oliver no supo definir si se trataba de algo del destino o simplemente coincidencia que justamente el hombre de hermosos ojos grises fuera el seleccionado. Dejando eso de lado, algo dentro de sí regurgitó de alegría al verlo llegar a su área de entrenamiento.

Cedric, era el nombre del britano de ojos grises. De un tono tan peculiar que incluso hacían que Oliver recordara las tardes nubladas de su tierra natal. El joven britano había sido apresado por oponerse al gobierno romano o lo que es igual ―negarse a entregar el poco dinero que poseía a los recaudadores de impuestos― y como sentencia a su desobediencia fue enviado a Roma para ser vendido como esclavo; eso fue lo que confesó a Oliver cuando se conocieron.

Los horarios de entrenamiento eran muy rigurosos, practicaban desde las seis de la mañana hasta el mediodía, horas en las que los magistri se hacían presentes. Después del entrenamiento los llevaban a unas cámaras especiales donde eran sometidos a masajes con aplicación de aceites por todo el cuerpo, dichos aceites se eliminaban de la piel por medio del _estrígilo_ (8) y posteriormente eran alimentados con comestibles nutritivos como alubias, frutos secos, pan de trigo o centeno, o cebada, queso, leche, huevo, aceite de oliva y en algunas ocasiones carne de pescado, todo con el único objetivo de cuidar en todo momento su buena forma física, ya que si llegaban a recibir una herida severa la grasa que desarrollaban con estas dietas podía mitigar el daño; dicha dieta era controlada por los _magistri_. Y el resto del tiempo se la pasaban en sus pequeñas celdas, algunos incluso encadenados, anhelando algún día ganar su libertad, ya sea por medio del triunfo en las luchas o logrando ahorrar lo suficiente con su paga.

Cedric, aparte de poseer físicamente la capacidad para enfrentar a otros gladiadores también era un excelente aprendiz. En poco tiempo logró aprender a manipular con maestría la espada corta y con suma agilidad las lanzas, únicas armas que tendría derecho a usar durante sus encuentros. Oliver comenzó a pensar que posiblemente lograría ocupar un lugar importante en el grupo de gladiadores del ludus de Numerio Fabio.

― Quiero volver a casa ―confesó Cedric una tarde en que descansaban en sus celdas, esperando para quedarse dormidos y esperar hasta que llegara el día siguiente.

― Solo luchando con ardiente pasión volverás a Britania ―ambos hablaban en susurros, intercambiando palabras en su idioma natal, ya que a Cedric aún le costaba pronunciar el latín.

― No quiero luchar con ardiente pasión ―gracias a la oscuridad las lagrimas que se agruparon en sus ojos no fueron vistas por el otro―, solo quiero volver a casa, ver a mi madre, abrazarla, decirle a ella y a mi padre cuanto los quiero, deseo estar con mis amigos. Reír y jugar con ellos. Odio este lugar, odio a los romanos, los detesto, si tan solo… ―no soportó más la rabia agolpada en su interior y el fuerte nudo en la garganta le impidió completar la frase.

Oliver sintió tristeza, no podía evitar empatizar con Cedric. Ambos lo habían perdido todo, ahora eran tratados como objetos, simples productos de entretenimiento y estaban conscientes de que solo eran tratados bien por la inversión y las grandes cantidades de monedas que representaban. El único consuelo que les quedaba era no ser las bestias que traían de las tierras lejanas.

― Lo harás ―en lugar de consolarlo, decidió hablarle con rudeza―. Si deseas ver a los tuyos algún día enfrentarás a quien se te ponga enfrente, así sea una bestia feroz. Los vencerás a todos, solo así algún día obtendrás tu libertad.

― No soy tan valiente como tú ―fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que fueran cayados por los demás gladiadores y decidieran rendirse al sueño.

Los días posteriores continuaron entrenando. Oliver enseñaba con ahínco al grupo de hombres. Como mover la espada o como sujetar las lanzas. Siempre practicaban con objetos de madera. Era obligatorio entrenar con dicho material al comienzo del entrenamiento, ya que al no conocer el uso de las armas los _novicii_ podían lastimarse. Conforme iban viendo que su habilidad mejoraba iban tomando las armas reales. También debían aprender a manejar el escudo, pues este artefacto era un fiel aliado a la hora de combatir.

La ultima lección en aprender era la del manejo adecuado del carro. Este era arrastrado por dos caballos, por lo que el conductor debía lograr coordinar a ambos animales mientras maniobraba la espada o la lanza.

El primer intento de Cedric fue un completo fracaso. Al ver el rostro compungido del más joven decidió mostrarle como se hacía. Así que subió al carro, Cedric hizo amago de querer bajarse, pero Oliver lo detuvo.

― Quédate, te mostraré como tomar las riendas.

Se posicionó detrás de él. Cedric sintió el fornido y abrasador pecho del mayor rozar su espalda. Sus mejillas y orejas se sonrojaron y avergonzado por su reacción su cuerpo se tensó.

― Tienes que relajarte ―sintió el aliento cálido rozar su oreja―. Tómalas así ―instó al menor a envolver sus manos en las cuerdas, a su vez, envolvió las propias en las de Cedric―. Sostenlas con firmeza, recuerda que solo debes soltarlas si tu vida depende de ello ―Cedric simplemente asintió―. Ahora, toma la lanza ―hizo que su mano derecha liberara la cuerda y la condujo hasta la lanza, nuevamente su mano fue envuelta una vez apretó el palo―. Muy bien, suelta tu cuerpo, no lo tenses ―Cedric hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para destensarse, pero no podía, no sintiendo el cuerpo del otro calentar el suyo―. Tendrás que practicar eso ―y de un movimiento hizo avanzar a los caballos―. Por ahora bastará con que aprendas a dirigir a los caballos.

Pasado ese encuentro Oliver notó que cada vez que se acercaba a Cedric, este desviaba la mirada, incluso en algunas ocasiones parecía nervioso, pero nunca hablaron al respecto. O al menos decidió no hacerlo una vez se dio cuenta de que en realidad Cedric se sentía atraído por él. Oliver tuvo que aceptar que también se sentía atraído, incluso desde el momento en que su mirada se fijó en esos ojos grises nublados de incertidumbre y miedo.

Así, pasaron seis meses de arduo entrenamiento. Y durante ese tiempo, sin siquiera intentarlo se hicieron más y más cercanos, hasta llegar al punto de considerarse amigos, a pesar de que en el fondo de sus corazones ansiaban un imposible. En ese tiempo Cedric logró aprender a manejar a los caballos, mientras empuñaba la espada, aprendió a manejar la lanza con maestra habilidad. Oliver se sentía orgulloso de él. Sin duda iba a lograr ganarse un lugar en los corazones de los romanos, la apertura indispensable al camino de la libertad.

Debido a su excelente destreza era lógico que en poco tiempo sería llevado a la arena, pero Oliver no creyó que sería tan pronto; el día del cumpleaños del emperador, Cedric debutaría en el anfiteatro.

— ¿Qué sientes al tener a toda esa gente observándote? —cuestionó Cedric a Oliver; ambos permanecían sentados sobre los cojines elegantes a los cuales solo tenían acceso porque era una tradición romana permitirles relajarse y divertirse una noche antes de los encuentros disfrutando de un delicioso banquete, dicho evento era otorgado a los gladiadores, pero también servía para que el público que los admiraba obtuviera un acercamiento más estrecho con ellos; mientras ellos comenzaban una conversación, el resto de los gladiadores seleccionados bebían, comían y se divertían aprovechando al máximo los privilegios otorgados.

Oliver giró a ver al menor, sus ojos grises continuaban siendo tan puros, y en su interior exclamó con todas sus fuerzas que no deseaba que esos hermosos ojos perdieran su inocencia.

— Nada —respondió con simpleza, el más joven hizo una mueca expresando su confusión, pero no insistió en preguntar más al respecto, se quedó con esa respuesta e intentó interiorizarla en su mente.

— ¿Cómo te tomaron prisionero? —decidió preguntar por el pasado del mayor ya que hasta el momento no lo había hecho, además, esa noche era la última vez que se verían y no porque Cedric muriera o el mismo Oliver no lograra vencer en el combate —Oliver le había informado que solo los condenados a muerte debían luchar hasta el último aliento—, era porque Cedric confiaba en que Oliver ganaría su libertad. Aun así, en cualquiera de los escenarios no se volverían a ver y Cedric quería grabar en su memoria el recuerdo de Oliver junto con los detalles del britano que alguna vez fue.

— Invadieron nuestra aldea —comenzó a narrar, sus ojos marrones se enfocaron en los manjares que yacían colocados estratégicamente al centro de la mesa—. Varios de los aldeanos mayores fueron asesinados y a nosotros los más jóvenes nos tomaron presos junto con varias mujeres y niños. En su mayoría fuimos enviados a Roma, los que no llegaron hasta aquí murieron en el proceso o fueron enviados a otras tierras.

Cedric escuchó con atención durante toda la narración y una vez terminó, miró a todos lados asegurándose que el resto de los presentes estuvieran concentrados en otros asuntos, no se preocupó por el público de fanáticos, ellos estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para notar lo que tenía en mente, dirigió su mano discretamente por debajo de la mesa a la de Oliver y la apretó suavemente.

— Pero mañana serás un hombre libre y podrás ir a donde quieras —dijo animando al mayor con una ligera sonrisa, Oliver correspondió del mismo modo.

— Si, mañana —dijo con melancolía, por supuesto que deseaba ganar su libertad, la había ansiado por siete largos años, pero ahora también sentía tristeza, Cedric se había convertido en alguien importante para él y saber que lo dejaría atrás dolía.

— ¿Los encuentros son tan violentos como se rumora? —cambió de tema. Sus manos seguían unidas y estratégicamente ocultas. Si bien, los romanos practicaban las relaciones carnales entre personas de su mismo género no era bien visto hacerlo en público, mucho menos si ambos eran esclavos o en este caso gladiadores. Y no es que ellos tuvieran ese tipo de intención después de todo ambos creían que no eran correspondido y que el cariño que se profesaban representaba simplemente amistad.

Oliver suspiró y acarició inconscientemente el dorso de la mano de Cedric con el pulgar.

— Los encuentros para los más experimentados son feroces, muy sangrientos, pero los de los novatos son más moderados. El lanista Numerio Fabio se preocupa mucho por sus gladiadores, nunca permite que los _novicii_ se lastimen de gravedad. El día de mañana sólo los usará para dar un espectáculo previo antes de los combates principales.

Cedric se tranquilizó al saber dicha información. Después de todo no esperaba tener que herir de gravedad a una persona en su primer combate ―ni en mucho tiempo― y tampoco esperaba que lo lastimaran. Sin embargo, según lo que decía Oliver, parecía que lo que había escuchado cuando aún vivía en Britania solo eran rumores de viajeros que exageraban la situación.

Al siguiente día no hubo entrenamiento, les permitieron descansar algunas horas más y les dieron de desayunar en moderada abundancia, después fueron dirigidos hasta los subterráneos del Anfiteatro Flavio, primero les ordenaron que se equiparan con las armaduras correspondientes de acuerdo a su especialidad; en el caso de los _essedari_ i el conjunto estaba constituido por un casco, un escudo ovalado mediano o grande según la altura del gladiador, un protector de brazo, la manga lorica, shorts y vendas que reforzaban las extremidades en ambas piernas. Luego, los sentaron en dos filas, unos frente a otros, donde permanecerían esperando hasta que llegara su turno.

Las luces tenues de las antorchas solamente les ayudaban a distinguir que había personas cerca. Oliver y Cedric se sentaron juntos y nuevamente se tomaron de la mano, esta vez no había peligro, pues nadie podía verlos y tampoco estaban muy concentrados en lo que pasaba con sus compañeros, más bien enfocaban su atención en el sonido de los vítores y abucheos de la multitud enardecida y en los rugidos de las bestias, espectáculo conocido como _venatio_ (9), que abría siempre cualquier celebración.

Al medio día comenzó el espectáculo conocido como _damnatio ad bestias_ , el cual consistía en hacer salir a la arena a los condenados a muerte; iban desnudos y desarmados, para que así fueran devorados por las fieras. En ocasiones especiales como lo era el cumpleaños del emperador, se buscaba hacer el espectáculo más atractivo, de tal modo que se disfrazaba a los reos con los atributos de héroes míticos para hacer más divertido el programa.

Y después de todas esas horas de espera, había llegado su turno.

El lanista Numerio Fabio Galio encabezaba el desfile de gladiadores. Todos caminaban alrededor del anfiteatro y saludaban a los asistentes. Cedric podría jurar que eran más de cinco mil personas observándolo.

Al pasar frente al emperador tenían que detenerse breves segundos y saludarlo con respeto, Cedric no quería hacerlo, deseaba ser un hombre libre y estar en casa al lado de sus padres y sus amigos, pero la cruda realidad era una en que debía rendirle respeto a aquel que representaba la destrucción de su pueblo.

Oliver caminando tres filas más adelante parecía hacer todo con gustosa participación. Cedric sabía que no era así, no disfrutaba de luchar y exhibirse para el entretenimiento de los romanos, pero había hecho bien las cosas, había sabido ganarse la simpatía del lanista y la población fingiendo que estaba de acuerdo con ser usado como objeto de diversión.

Después del desfile volvieron al subterráneo del anfiteatro. Era el momento, poco a poco irían saliendo a la arena. Cedric estaba nervioso, sentía que iba a vomitar, pero debía contenerse, si algún día deseaba volver a su aldea, debía dar todo de sí y ser valiente, tal como Oliver lo había sido.

— Es momento, muchachos —gritó uno de los magister, Cedric sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir acelerado. Comenzó a caminar por inercia, sus piernas se sentían pesadas, de pronto, fue tomado bruscamente del brazo y arrastrado a un lado del camino, en completa oscuridad pudo escuchar el susurro de Oliver.

— Cuídate —susurró muy cerca de su oído, la frase se sintió como un soplido, Cedric sonrió, era bueno escuchar su idioma natal, aunque le generara cierta melancolía, hacía que su determinación creciera.

Sintió las manos del hombre mayor acariciar suave y delicadamente a lo largo de sus brazos; para un hombre tosco que había sido entrenado para la batalla esta muestra de afecto sin duda era más significativa de lo que parecía.

Los labios de Cedric fueron sellados por breves segundos con unos labios resecos y agrietados, pero lo disfrutó por el solo hecho de provenir de su único amigo en esa tierra lejana.

— Gracias —respondió de igual manera, en el idioma de los britanos, aunque no sabía con certeza porqué estaba dando las gracias. Regresó rápidamente a su lugar en la fila y caminó con paso seguro hasta donde se encontraban los carros esperando. Subió a uno de ellos y asió las riendas, los caballos relincharon.

— Ahora todo depende de nosotros —susurró a ambos animales. Las trompetas se escucharon en el exterior, había llegado el momento, inhaló y exhaló con fuerza y después echó a andar a los caballos.

Esta vez el anfiteatro le pareció mucho más grande que cuando hicieron el desfile de gladiadores, tal vez se debía a que ahora solo eran él y otros cinco hombres los que corrían por la arena. Los vítores del público aturdían sus oídos y el sol de la tarde deslumbraba su vista y aun así fue ágil para tomar una lanza y apuntar hacia el resto de los contendientes.

Mientras tanto, Oliver permanecía en el subterráneo esperando y suplicando a las deidades que protegieran a Cedric. Siempre atento a los gritos del público, y se mantuvo así por lo que pareció una eternidad, después Cedric y los otros gladiadores volvieron al subterráneo, todos se veían cansados y magullados, pero ninguno tenía una herida de gravedad, aunque en el caso de Cedric había recibido el golpe de una lanza en el lado izquierdo del torso dejándole un corte profundo, el cual debía ser atendido de inmediato, por eso no pudo decirle nada a Oliver cuando salió a la arena, sabía que una vez ganara el encuentro le sería entregada el _rudis_ ―la espada de madera que era otorgada a los gladiadores como prueba de que habían obtenido su libertad con su propia fuerza― no volvería a los subterráneos, permanecería en el exterior como un hombre libre.

Escuchó el fuerte vitoreo alabándolo cuando salió a la arena.

"Oliverio", gritaban una y otra vez los romanos, Cedric sonrió, iba a extrañarlo tanto, inevitablemente derramó un par de lágrimas, las cuales secó una vez el magistri que lo atendía se dio la vuelta para tomar unas hierbas.

Estaba feliz por Oliver, pero tan triste por sí mismo que no tuvo ánimos de continuar escuchando, tan solo se dejó guiar por el sueño, el magistri le había sugerido que durmiera un poco para ayudar a su relajación.

Fue despertado cuando llegó el momento de volver al ludus, Oliver ya no estaba entre los gladiadores, lo había logrado, se había ido y con él se había llevado una parte de sí mismo.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_Celebrando al Dios Saturno_

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Oliver se había convertido en un hombre libre. Ahora poseía el _rudis_ , símbolo de su libertad; con el dinero ganado durante su tiempo como gladiador compró ropa de calidad y un buen tiempo de hospedaje. Pronto emprendería el viaje de vuelta a Britania, estaba ansioso de volver a ver a los suyos, solo debía esperar un poco más, la celebración al Dios Saturno daba comienzo y no podía perderse de dicho evento. No ahora que era un hombre libre y que podía sacar mayor ventaja de la situación.

Las saturnales eran una festividad anual en honor al Dios Saturno a quien se le daba gracias por la buena cosecha y se le pedía por un nuevo año de abundancia, también se aprovechaba la celebración como una forma de relajación para todos los habitantes después de un arduo año de trabajo; por ello, día y noche las calles se llenaban de fiestas en las que la comida y el vino corrían sin importar las consecuencias del mañana. La música, las luces y los colores alumbraban a los borrachos, los jubilosos e incluso a los jugadores, ya que durante estos días también se legalizaban las apuestas y los juegos de azar en plena calle.

Oliver tomó un saco de monedas junto con un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo y los guardó entre sus ropas.

Una vez preparado, salió de la posada y caminó por las calles de Ancona. Anduvo por un buen tiempo, incluso admiró la desfachatez con la que los ciudadanos se desbordaban al estar celebrando a su dios hasta que llegó al _ludus_ en el que se hizo conocido como gladiador.

— ¡Bienvenido seas gran Oliverio Numerio —saludó Numerio Fabio abriendo los brazos para recibir al ex gladiador. Oliverio Numerio Fabio era el nombre que adoptó al ganar su libertad; era una tradición entre los romanos que cuando un esclavo o gladiador fuera liberado adquiriera el nombre de su antiguo amo para rendirle homenaje.

— Traigo un obsequio para usted —y de entre sus ropajes sacó el paquete envuelto con el pañuelo y lo descubrió permitiendo ver una daga con la empuñadura de oro, enfundada en piel de cocodrilo. En las Saturnales era una tradición común intercambiar regalos entre familiares, Oliver, al ser un ex gladiador del lanista se podía considerar como parte de su familia.

— Es sin duda una excepcional adquisición —el romano inspeccionó el arma con fascinación—. Tendré que pensar en un buen regalo para ti. Ahora, pasemos y disfrutemos de las fiestas — una de las costumbres más importantes de las Saturnales eran los banquetes, celebrados tanto por la gente corriente como por las elites, este evento era importante porque es donde se llevaban a cabo los intensos debates intelectuales y filosóficos de los más doctos, por otro lado, los divertimentos, chistes y adivinanzas de los ambientes más distendidos.

Pasaron a un salón central donde se estaba llevando a cabo el banquete, Oliver discretamente buscó a Cedric.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo.

Estaba sentado y observando a las damas y hombres que bailaban en el centro mientras comía lentamente las uvas que aún permanecían atadas a la vid.

― Come, bebe y diviértete ―pidió el lanista con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

Oliver procedió a hacerlo, se sentó junto a Numerio Fabio por respeto, aunque no debía hacerlo pues estaban en plenas Saturnales. Pero quería hacerlo, debía a hacerlo si deseaba lograr su cometido.

Disfrutó de la celebración sin apartar de su vista al britano de ojos grises, quien parecía reticente a dejarse llevar por el libertinaje.

― No sé qué pasa con él ―escuchó decir al lanista, Oliver se sintió avergonzado al ser descubierto, se estaba tornando tan evidente, seguramente se debía al exceso de vino en su sistema―, parece no querer participar de nuestras fiestas, si continúa así tendrá problemas.

Oliver entrecerró los ojos y reflexionó sobre lo que estaba diciendo el hombre.

― Tal vez no se ha resignado a perder su libertad ―expresó como si fuera algo sin importancia.

― ¡Oh! ¡La resignación suele llegar desde el momento en que se es sentenciado a vivir como un esclavo! ―echó una carcajada como si en verdad se tratara de algo divertido―. Ve muchacho, ve por él y llévalo afuera, muéstrale de lo que se está perdiendo, tal vez así le den ganas de resignarse.

Oliver miró al hombre con incredulidad. Por supuesto, estaban celebrando las Saturnales, los esclavos y gladiadores podían ir y venir a su antojo, pero confiarle así a uno de sus más prometedores hombres… le hacía dudar.

― No me mires así, si tú no le muestras lo que es el mundo terminará por morir como gladiador ―y tenía razón, Cedric parecía haberse resignado a vivir por siempre así, como una propiedad, no como un hombre. Ante ese hecho el ex gladiador se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el otro britano.

― Ven conmigo ―dijo con firmeza, Cedric arrugó el entrecejo y sus labios se apretaron―, te lo suplico ―agregó con su idioma natal. El cambio de tono hizo que la expresión de Cedric se relajara, así que se puso de pie y caminó tras él sin decir nada.

Anteriormente, cuando Oliver había sido liberado Cedric comenzó a sumergirse en una depresión abrumadora. No tenía ganas de comer, de entrenar… ni de vivir. ¿Qué sentido tenía la vida si no podía ver a aquellos que amaba? ¿Qué sentido tenía mantener la vida si no podía ser libre? Era cierto que, al principio, cuando se hizo cercano a Oliver, surgió en él una tenue chispa de deseo, de esperanzas y ganas de luchar, pero en cuanto se fue la chispa se esfumó. No quedó más que el anhelo de lo que pudo haber sido de ellos si se hubieran conocido en diferentes circunstancias, como hombres libres, en Britania. Tal vez ni siquiera se hubieran conocido. O tal vez ambos estarían casados y con una gran familia. No tenía idea y aún así se aferraba a una ilusión donde ambos se conocieron y se amaron sin ninguna restricción, sin recriminaciones, sin miedos, con el corazón.

Por eso, cuando vio a Oliver entrar al ludus como si se tratara de un autentico romano sintió furia y quiso odiarlo, detestarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Y mientras lo veía reír y divertirse se sintió herido y decepcionado, ¿acaso el tiempo juntos no había significado nada? ¿acaso solo por el hecho de ser también britano le había adoptado y ahora que podía codearse con los romanos ya lo había olvidado? No, no podía ser, en el interior se negaba a creer que Oliver lo había traicionado, aun cuando su razón le decía que todo había quedado en el pasado.

Se sorprendió cuando el ex gladiador se acercó y le pidió que lo acompañara, su furia le hizo fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios, haciendo evidente que estaba enfadado. Pero la suplica que vino a continuación le indicó que debía darle la oportunidad de reivindicarse.

Salieron del ludus caminando sin rumbo aparente.

― Ve a estos romanos bebiendo, jugando, ridiculizándose sin importar el mañana. Los esclavos también se divierten, resignados a pasar toda una vida de humillación sin exigir nada a cambio, soportando los malos tratos, los abusos… aunque hay otros, los menos, aquellos que se aferran a no perder a enfrentarse a la crueldad de la vida con tal de sobrevivir, con el único deseo de algún día lograr salir de aquí, incluso soñando con que aparezca un imperio más poderoso y someta a los romanos, tal como ellos han hecho con nosotros.

Cedric solamente se limitaba a escuchar con atención, aliviado de que el Oliver que conoció continuaba allí, a pesar de las ropas, seguía siendo el mismo.

― Esos esclavos somos nosotros, los que no dejamos de pensar en nuestras tierras, en el sufrimiento de nuestra gente, deseando nuestra libertad.

«Vamos Cedric, bebamos, bailemos, divirtámonos como no lo hemos hecho. Al fin que el libertinaje de esta gente nos lo permite.

Tomó la mano del menor con delicadeza y le sonrió con cariño. Pudo vislumbrar el breve destello en esos ojos grises que tanto amaba. Tomada dicha decisión, caminaron por las calles disfrutando del ambiente festivo. Tal como lo pidió Oliver, bebieron, comieron y se divirtieron hasta la saciedad. Pero había algo más, algo que Oliver deseaba con ardua necesidad, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que los demás fueran participes.

Así que afianzó su agarré, apretando suavemente la mano del otro y lo condujo por un largo camino hasta que llegaron a la posada donde se estaba hospedando.

― ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ―cuestionó Cedric, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta, sus intensos ojos grises inspeccionaron al hombre con gentil expectación.

― Necesitaba estar a solas contigo ―contestó haciendo uso de su valor.

Cedric entrecerró los ojos analizando las palabras.

― Supongo que dirás algo importante ―persuadió sutilmente, fingiéndose inocente, la verdad era que su vientre se sentía caliente de anticipación.

Pero Oliver negó, importante o no, realmente lo era desde la perspectiva que lo vieras.

― Hay un sentimiento extraño que ha surgido en mí desde que te vi por primera vez ―confesó llevándose la mano derecha al pecho, por supuesto, Cedric sintió que ese calor abrasador incrementaba.

― Sabes que las relaciones entre hombres son castigadas por la _Lex Scantinia_ (10)―tal vez era una forma banal de intentar disuadirlo, pero se sentía nervioso y quería probar un poco a su compañero.

― ¿Recuerdas en qué fechas estamos? ¡Son las Saturnales, podemos hacer lo que deseemos, nadie nos juzgará!

Era un argumento razonable, no había nada que los detuviera de experimentar, de dejarse llevar por la perversidad de sus anhelos. Por ello, Cedric se sentó lentamente sobre la cama acariciando la suave seda. Luego levantó la mirada, sus ojos grises brillaban con una lujuria que claramente había permanecido contenida por bastante tiempo.

― Entonces disfrutemos de este tiempo juntos ―habló transmitiendo seguridad, a pesar de que en su interior estaba temblando de nervios y su corazón parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desbocarse.

Oliver se aproximó hasta él y se flexionó levemente, solo lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran uno junto al otro. Con sus grandes y ásperas manos tomó el rostro suave por el recién afeitado y plantó sus labios sobre los de Cedric suavemente. Cedric recordó esa sensación, la misma que había experimentado el día de su primer enfrentamiento, con esos mismos labios. Cerró los ojos y se permitió entregarse a las sensaciones.

La lengua de Oliver acarició los labios, los dientes y la lengua de Cedric, quien únicamente podía pensar que se sentía increíble.

Cayeron sobre la cama, uno sobre otro y las manos del mayor ya no se dignaron a permanecer sujetando el rostro de menor; así que bajaron lentamente, iniciando una suave caricia desde el cuello, llegando a los hombros y bajando por los bíceps marcados. Se colaron entre el antebrazo para llegar hasta el torso firme y marcado. Al estar usando ropas delgadas podían percibir sus calores mutuos, pero para ninguno era suficiente, necesitaban mayor contacto, así que comenzaron a deshacerse de las prendas.

El calor en la habitación estaba aumentando considerablemente, solo el sudor en sus pieles lograba refrescarlos insignificantemente, pero no importaba, nada de eso importaba. Lo único que ambos deseaban era experimentar los placeres carnales. Sus rígidas y duras erecciones lo constataban. Y tal como lo constataban, también exigían liberación, así es que decidieron unirlas y frotarlas una con otra, ambas expulsando liquido preseminal. Soltaron gemidos roncos y en un acto de suma codicia comenzaron a besarse, esta vez no existía la delicadeza, esta vez se estaban bebiendo las almas, probando cada milímetro de labios, succionando hasta el último aliento.

Cedric se liberó del beso girando la cabeza a un lado, su cabello castaño se desparramaba entre las sábanas y otra parte se pegaba a su frente obstaculizando levemente su visión; Oliver aprovechó el movimiento para atacar el cuello del otro hombre dejando pronunciadas marcas en la piel.

― ¿Qui-quién…? ―Oliver quería preguntar quién se sometería, no estaba seguro si su amante lo vería como una humillación, pero sorpresivamente, Cedric lo alejó para poder darse la vuelta y ofrecer su trasero sumisamente.

― Confío en tus habilidades ―exhaló Cedric sumergiendo la cara entre las telas de la cama. Oliver se puso de pie y fue en busca de una botella de aceites aromáticos para comenzar a trabajar en el placer de su pareja.

― Procuraré que disfrutes cada momento ―aseguró posicionándose detrás, besó los puntos de piel que alcanzó, mientras que sus dedos comenzaron a trabajar en el impoluto ano.

Oliver trabajaba en estirar las paredes del interior de Cedric, quien solo se limitaba a gemir y soportar tan extraño sentimiento de invasión. Se sentía bien y a la vez era irrazonablemente incómodo. Quería que lo siguiera tocando y al mismo tiempo deseaba que lo dejara en paz, que dejara de tocar ese lugar tan íntimo.

Sintió la mano libre del hombre mayor acariciar su espalda y bajar lentamente hasta instalarse en sus nalgas, algunos besos esporádicos hicieron que jadeara en aprobación. Ambas acciones tan intimas le hicieron controlar un poco su desesperación, la cual incrementó a un nivel inmensurable cuando Oliver retiró los dedos y rápidamente los sustituyó con su polla.

Los ojos grises se tornaron blanquecinos y su boca se abrió desabrida, dejando escapar chorros vergonzosos de saliva. Su cuerpo se arqueó por inercia y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás. Tan doloroso y al mismo tiempo tan encantador. ¡Una verdadera obra de los dioses! Tal irrupción provocó que sus manos estrujaran con mayor fuerza las telas de la cama.

Después del quejido ronco que liberó el ex gladiador y el jadeo quejumbroso del essedarius, las estocadas fuertes, toscas y firmes comenzaron a emitir el sonido de las pieles chocando una y otra vez; uno solo pudiendo concentrarse en el exquisito calor abrassador que el interior del otro emitía, y el otro únicamente sintiendo el dolor que la intrusión provocaba. Se necesitaron de varias estocadas en diversos ángulos para lograr que Cedric sintiera que veía estrellas y que algo en su interior quería explotar de placer.

Una, dos, tres estocadas firmes y precisas liberaron el orgasmo de Cedric, haciéndole emitir fuertes gemidos placenteros, al dejarse caer sin recato sobre las sábanas su garganta y todo su cuerpo dolía. Por su parte, Oliver seguía moviéndose como una bestia, buscando su propia liberación ahora que su amante había alcanzado la suya. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo logró, derramando toda su esencia en la caliente y deliciosa cavidad.

Ambos permanecieron laxos sobre las suaves telas por varios minutos, intentando recuperar un poco de energía.

― Lo siento ―dijo Oliver una vez se sintió mejor, Cedric negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia a lo que sea por lo que se estaba disculpando―. De verdad… lo siento, pero… debo, debo tomarte de nuevo.

Movió el cuerpo del menor hasta posicionarlo de costado, él se acopló a su figura quedando en posición de cucharita e introdujo nuevamente su erecto miembro comenzando con el vaivén fuerte y constante.

En esta ocasión al finalizar durmieron profundamente y horas después, al despertar, volvieron a entregarse a los placeres carnales. Luego comieron y bebieron vino, mucho vino y cuando estuvieron saciados volvieron a amarse. Pasando dos días enteros de constante entrega, placer y deseo.

Al tercer día ya no les quedaban fuerzas para seguir, a pesar de que ambos querían hacerlo, así que solo se limitaron a permanecer abrazados, reconfortándose mutuamente.

― Sé que me he enamorado de ti ―confesó Oliver en la oscuridad, ambos yacían acurrucados.

Cedric sonrió y llevó una mano hasta el cabello negro y considerablemente largo. Pasó los dedos por el cuero cabelludo, acariciando de manera cariñosa, pero no sexual a su amante.

― Yo también lo siento, lo he sentido desde el día en que me besaste por primera vez ―reveló sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban.

Volvieron a besarse hasta que sus bocas ardieron. Solo hasta entonces decidieron descansar. Durmieron largas horas hasta que fue momento de volver. El ludus esperaba a Cedric, pero él no quería volver, no quería abandonar el bello sueño en el que estaba sumergido.

Antes de salir de la posada volvieron a abrazarse y acariciarse, y el saber que esta era la despedida definitiva dolía, dolía como nunca había dolido nada más. Como Cedric no quería despedirse en el ludus, decidieron hacerlo allí, en el lugar que fue testigo de sus pasiones carnales y emocionales.

Ya en el ludus los magistris y sus compañeros lo recibieron con alegría, tal vez porque en serio lo habían extrañado durante esos días o solo porque estaban muy borrachos. En realidad, no importaba. Este era el último día de Saturnales. Mañana todo volvería a ser como lo era antes, él estaría condenado a una vida de lucha que no quería y Oliver estaría lejos, muy lejos. Y mientras se sumergía en su depresión, Oliver se alejaba para caminar al lado del lanista.

― ¿Y bien? ―la pregunta era implícita, más Oliver comprendía que Numerio quería saber si Cedric había alcanzado la resignación.

El britano dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

― A pesar de haber visto el exterior, me parece que su resignación no ha llegado, al menos no como la esperaba lanista Numerio Fabio.

El hombre pareció comenzar a reflexionar aquellas palabras.

― Confiaba en que lograrías persuadirlo, veo que me he equivocado.

― ¿Por qué confiaba tanto en mí?

― Bueno, ambos son de Britania, ambos poseen nobleza, tu valentía contrasta con su sentido de la justicia y su lealtad se acompaña con tu determinación.

― Aun así, no lo he logrado ―afirmó tratando de transmitir decepción en su voz.

― Si que lo has logrado, Oliverio, lo has logrado ―el lanista lo miró de una manera indescifrable―. Solo recuerda, _Cedrico_ (11) es uno de mis gladiadores más prometedores ―eso pareció una advertencia―. Estuve pensando ―mencionó cambiando de tema drásticamente―, qué mejor regalo que uno que tú mismo me pidas. Es el último día de Saturnales, me parece justo que pidas lo que más deseas.

― Uno de sus gladiadores más prometedores ―respondió con determinación.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

_Epílogo_

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Las grandes praderas se extendían en el horizonte, las murallas se alzaban fuertes alrededor de la gran ciudad de Valentia. Y en el interior las casas de roble y paja se vislumbraban a lo lejos. De las chimeneas emanaba el humo de del carbón que cocía los alimentos. Más allá se vislumbraba el gran castillo de la ciudad y detrás de este se encontraban las grandes extensiones de campo, donde el trigo danzaba con el cálido aire de la tarde.

Cedric se limpió el sudor de la frente y miró al horizonte. La tarde le había alcanzado, era hora de volver a casa.

Después de esos enervantes tres días de saturnales creyó que sus sueños y anhelos llegaban hasta allí, se sintió herido y derrotado, inmensamente triste y acabado. Solo una meta en su vida permanecía en su mente —ganar algún día su libertad— si no es que terminaba muerto en el proceso. Pero entonces, un día después de las Saturnales llegó Oliver con su modesto traje de romano y tomó su mano con una seguridad y delicadeza inigualable. Fue sorpresivo e inesperado saber que Oliver trabajó en convencer al lanista de regalarle uno de sus gladiadores ―cuando le reclamó por no habérselo dicho rápidamente se arrepintió de hacerlo, pues Oliver le confesó que no quería esperanzarlo si al final Numerio Fabio se negaba a obsequiarlo― y aunque a la fecha Cedric todavía era legalmente propiedad de Oliver ambos vivían como si ambos fueran hombres libres. Porque eso era lo que eran. Hombres libres de pensar, libres de vivir, libres de amar. ¡Qué importa si las reglas romanas o las suyas propias establecían lo contrario! Mientras tuvieran vida ellos se amarían y vivirían bajo su propia auto determinación, sin ataduras, sin esclavitud.

— Es hora de volver —escuchó la voz de Oliver.

Sonrió alegre, todos los días eran una bendición al estar al lado de la persona que amaba en las tierras que los vieron nacer.

Habían vuelto a sus aldeas correspondientes para ver de nuevo a sus familiares, pero poco tiempo después se mudaron a la ciudad de Valentia, ya que a los ojos de los britanos no había aprobación a una relación donde no hubiera descendientes, pero en esta ciudad estaban bien, podían vivir como un naturalizado romano y su esclavo y absolutamente nadie se atrevería a cuestionarlo.

Y así ambos caminaron de vuelta a su hogar, sonriéndose mutuamente aun cuando sus rostros permanecieran en constante estado de ensoñación, prometiéndose con la mirada que se amarían hasta el final.

**Author's Note:**

> 1)El lanista era el propietario del ludus.  
> 2)El ludus era la escuela que formaba y entrenaba a los gladiadores, tanto a los nuevos (novicii) como a los ya consagrados (veterani).  
> 3)Essedarius (essedarii en plural) era un tipo de gladiador.  
> 4)Los britanos o britones fueron los pueblos que habitaron la isla de Gran Bretaña, los cuales podían ser descritos como insulares antes de que su lengua y cultura fueran reemplazadas por las de los invasores.  
> 5)Los magistri eran aquellos que formaban a los gladiadores, solían ser luchadores retirados, encargados de impartir a sus aprendices intensas jornadas de adiestramiento bajo una disciplina férrea, que preparaba tanto su cuerpo como su mente para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.  
> 6)El Coliseo de Roma era llamado en la antigüedad Anfiteatro Flavio.  
> 7)Otros tipos de gladiadores.  
> 8) Un estrígil o estrígilo es una rascadera de metal larga y fina que en la cultura grecorromana los atletas usaban para limpiarse el cuerpo manchado de arena y aceite.  
> 9) Venationes es el nombre que recibían los espectáculos que se celebraban en el anfiteatro y en el que intervenían animales exóticos y salvajes.  
> 10) Lex Scantinia, la ley del sexo. Esta norma romana regulaba el comportamiento sexual e incluía la pederastia, el adulterio y la práctica pasiva.  
> 11) Cedrico es la forma en que llama el lanista a Cedric (no es error de escritura).


End file.
